


bādiyah

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedouin Genji, Bedouin Pharah, F/F, Genji's a bro in this, Pre-Relationship, Takes place between the fall of Overwatch and before Recall, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: The desert is a mysterious place, and sometimes, it can provide for you what you've been missing (Pre-Relationship Pharmercy)





	bādiyah

**Author's Note:**

> For Tea, aka the Lucio of my support Comp duo. Your love for this Pharah Skin made me want to write this canon-verse story.

She mentioned it in passing, not really knowing if Genji was listening to her. He nodded, to her or to acknowledge the return of the cattle farmers in the horizon, she couldn’t tell but Fareeha smiled at him nonetheless.

Genji didn’t say much about what she said. The sun was setting, its rays illuminating the sands with an orange and purple glow. It was peaceful, calm and freeing.

Such is the life of the Bedouins.

She had come across them by accident a couple of week back. A routine test mission over the desert to test out navigations and movement became an actual combat, all thanks to armed assailants looking to get their suits.

Her training suit’s navigation systems started to fail when a lucky bullet hit her vizor right at the temple. Fareeha yanked it off in a hurry, sending two rockets at the man before using her engines to get away. How far she flew, she didn’t know. But the engine on the left had given out soon after, Fareeha forced to land into unknown (to her at least) territory when she was found by one of Egypt’s last Bedouin clans.

The fact Genji and his mentor were with them was a surprise. A welcome surprise but confusing at the time. The last time she had seen Genji was during her mother’s funeral, when he and the rest of Blackwatch, Lena and Angela standing with them, lowered Ana to the ground.

She exchanged only a couple of words with them then, but the hug Genji envelops her in was familiar. Like how Reinhardt used to do it, back when Overwatch was still a team.

They accepted her immediately on their word, sharing what little they already had with her without hesitation. She managed some small repairs to her suit, the bigger ones  would have to wait until they got close to a town or village. But the women and children were happy to see her, a “Sky Protector” as they said, remembering Helix’s posters of the new technology. Her suit became a canvas (although she wasn’t sure if Helix was going to like it), done in a traditional sense. The clothing she was provided was also welcome, although Fareeha didn't know how to repay them for it.

“They are probably wont want you to,” Zenyatta told her once, when they were out watching the cows. “They are happy to just meet one of you. You, to them, signify a different future. One where the skies are always clear for them.” Fareeha just smiled, hefting the newly decorated rocket launcher that the women of the tribe had painted earlier that day. It’s red and whites made the gun look more distinct.

More...her.

“Get some rest, Fareeha,” Genji said, making her snap out of her reverie. Taking off the headdress and his goggles, her eyes were met with cybernetic red eyes, looking back at her with peace. The smile on his face reassured he was fine on his own tonight. “We have a long day ahead.”

“And you?” Fareeha asked, picking up the rocket launcher.

“This...body. It requires little to no sleep,” he admitted, Fareeha seeing the pain in his eyes.

Fareeha clapped his back, getting up to go to the tent she was given earlier. Zenyatta was bound to be there with the children, telling stories from his travels around the world. “You will still need your rest, Genji. Your cores need time to recharge.”

Genji laughed, showing Fareeha his left arm, where the indicator showed he had enough battery left to survive him for days, if not weeks, thanks to the desert sun. Fareeha frowned. “Even if, you still need your rest.”

“I will. I’ll take first watch,” he said, waving her off as he pulled out the little handheld toy he kept with him. Fareeha laughed, shaking her head as the device started to make little noises, Genji’s brow coming together in concentration as she was ignored in favour of his game.

“See you in a bit then.”

* * *

“Ah the Bedouin trader outpost,” Zenyatta exclaimed as soon as she landed. It had taken them a better part of the day to reach the outpost, Fareeha taking to the skies every so often to check for raiders and bandits. The engine was working again, at least. What fuel she had left, she made use to conserve but it seemed like she could at least scout for above briefly. The smiles on the children's faces was worth the spent fuel anyways.

For the most part, the trek to the outpost was uneventful. She was glad she would now be able to report in though. “What wonders will we find here, my student?”

“What indeed...” Genji replied, the tone in his voice was more playful, more knowing. Fareeha shook her head at the implication as she stowed her rocket launcher away. “I hear there’s a medical station nearby. I would like to visit it if I can.”

Fareeha nodded, remembering the skirmish a few days back, where one of Genji’s implants went into a fritz. She and Zenyatta were able to get him working again but neither of them knew what the extent of the damage was. “Fareeha, why don’t you come with me? I’m sure the medical tent would have some sort of communication station of use.”

She nodded again, noticing the ‘smile’ on Zenyatta’s face before he left to explore the outpost, following Genji to the marked tent. Guards stationed at the front looked them over before they entered, Fareeha telling them who she was in Arabic.

“Ah Lieutenant. Helix has been asking around these parts for you. They would be happy to hear that their ace isn’t lost,” Mahmoud replied, opening the tent for her. “I would ask the doctor in charge if you can use her phone. I’m sure she will let you.”

“Thank you,” Fareeha replied with a bow, Mahmoud nodding at her as she entered. Genji was already sitting on the table, goggles and headdress already off, giving her a smirk.

“I have no idea how you’ve managed this, Genji, but I swear to you, one of these days, I wont be conveniently in the area to patch you up. Then what?” an accented voice came from behind the curtain, making Fareeha stop. That voice was unmistakeable. It was the voice that played in her dreams when she thought of her ideal woman. Genji’s smirk grew wider when she glared at him, the woman asked from beyond the curtain. “How did you even end up like this anyways?”

“Ask her, she was there too,” Genji said, making Angela peek her head out. Angela didn't look like she aged at all. Was it 3 years now? No...5 years since they last saw each other yet Angela didn't look a day over 30. “Lieutenant Amari, I’m sure you remember Dr. Angela Ziegler.”

Fareeha willed herself not to blush, walking over to meet Angela halfway, hand already extended to greet the former head of Medical of Overwatch. Her hair was longer again, just tied in a lower ponytail that rested on her shoulders. The Red Cross insignia was on her arm, scrubs covered in dust from the area but still, Angela looked magnificent. “Pleasure to see you again, Dr. Ziegler.”

Angela looked her up and down, shock still prominent in her face as she took the outstretched hand to shake. “It’s been some time, Fareeha.”

“It has. Do forgive Genji and his recklessness. If it wasn’t for his quick thinking, the tribe we were travelling with would have lost one of their milk cows,” Fareeha explained, noting Genji beaming at Angela at the confirmation.

“Yes...well thank you for that,” Angela said, turning back to the man on her table.

“You’re red, Angela. Are you suffering from heat stroke?” Genji asked, playfulness apparent in his voice as Angela replied to him in Japanese, making him laugh. “Oh, Angela, Fareeha needs to get in touch with her superiors.”

“Yes...right,” Fareeha confirmed, forgetting what she had entered the tent for. “May I use your communication system?”

Angela looked between them, glaring at Genji before punching him in the shoulder. “You didn't let her use yours?”

Genji cleared his throat. “Overwatch equipment MUST be used only by authorized personnel, and cannot be modified in any way.” He recited, giving Angela a smile. “She isn’t an authorized personnel.”

“That was a communicator?!” Fareeha all but yelled out, Genji laughing at her as he shrugged.

“You’ve modified that beyond belief, Genji. All those games on it cannot be standard issue,” Angela scolded, punching him on the shoulder again. “And yes, Fareeha. You can use my station.”

Fareeha nodded giving Genji one last glare before she left them to report in to her superiors. She could hear rapid Japanese being exchanged, annoyed huffs from Angela as Genji continued to laugh at the medic. Fareeha smiled at the scene, turning back to the communicator as Khalid picked up.

* * *

Angela eyed Fareeha from the corner of her eye, watching as she spoke in a very formal matter to her superior over the phone. She had grown up to be...well…

“ _You’re blushing,_ ” Genji pointed out with a laugh. “ _Dr. Angela Ziegler, smitten by the young and dashing Lieutenant from Helix securities. Will it be just friendship or can love bloom from this? Tune in next time on ‘Desert Heat.’”_

 _“Why do I put up with you?”_ Angela replied, shaking her head. She ran the portable scanner against him, checking to make sure she got nanites inside to help his wound heal. “ _I’m just...admiring how much she’s changed.”_

_“You know…” Genji said, pretending to think, “A little bird told me that someone might have had a crush on you for a long time.”_

_“Genji…”_

_“Hey, we both know it’s been sometime since...well…” he said, running his hand through his hair. “Well anyways, it doesn't hurt reconnect with her, right? I hear she has some info on Jesse.”_

Angela looked back at Fareeha. They weren’t close back then, no. But she saw her often when Jesse would come and bug her for something. It would be nice to reconnect.

 _“And if it leads to something more, just promise me you’ll keep me updated,”_ Genji added.

_“Gossip monger, I swear.”_

_“Lena and I have to talk about_ **_something_ ** _that isn't our soaps.”_

 _“How is she anyways?”_ Angela deflected, remembering the last time she was in London 4...no 6 months ago. Lena had been battling some terrible nightmares that she wished she could help more with. But Lena, if anything, she knew to be a fighter.

Genji smiled, taking out his communicator to show the recent text from Lena showing a picture with a red head. _“She’s dating her. Emily. She misses you a lot, Angie. You should visit her sometime.”_

 _“I might. After all of this.”_ She gestures to the tent, to the world around them. 

_“Good,”_ Genji noted, putting away his communicator as Fareeha approached them. “Any news?”

“Transport is coming for me in a couple of days. I managed to talk them into providing some rations for the tribe,” Fareeha added, giving Genji a list of thing she was able to jot down. “I hope it helps them a lot.”

Genji nodded, taking the list from her. “I’m sure they will appreciate it, Fareeha. Thank you.” Fareeha nodded, watching as Genji put on his head dress and goggles back on. “I’ll leave you guys to catch up.”

Fareeha frowned as the man literally ran out the tent, laughing the entire time. She heard Angela sigh behind her, the sound of her taking off the sterile gloves making her turn. Angela still had softness in her eyes, giving her a smile as she patted the table for her to sit on. “6 years. My, how time flies,” Angela commented, tossing the gloves into the bin. “You’ve grown to be a fine woman, Fareeha.”

“Thank you,” Fareeha replied, scratching the back of her neck from the compliment. “Time has been good to you, Angela.”

Angela laughed bitterly, “Has it? I.. I couldn’t tell.”

“Sorry,” Fareeha said, coming closer to the doctor. Dark bags under Angela’s eyes signified the woman’s lack of sleep. She had heard about this before; how Angela would refuse to sleep and eat all for the sake of a breakthrough. “I….”

“Would you like to grab dinner with me? To catch up properly?” Angela asked her, trying to hide the pain in her eyes she mistakenly brought forth.

“I would love that,” Fareeha said, giving her a smile. “I’d love to know what you’ve been up to since…”

“Tonight then? Meet here?” Angela questioned. “Genji and his mentor can come too, I guess. I’d love to meet this Zenyatta I keep hearing about.”

“Zenyatta is very calming and inspirational,” Fareeha admitted. “But if you don’t mind, Angela. I’d rather it just be us.”

Angela couldn’t help but smile at the assertion. “I’d love that.”


End file.
